Kye Lewis Byllesby (Character)
Kye Lewis Byllesby, oftentimes just called "Kye", is a character in the Fellas ''universe who holds a particular amount of weight due to the fact that not only is he a major player in the events, but he is also the narrator of them. Biography Childhood Kye had a rough childhood, as he was thrust into combat for the Second Vietnam War in the year 2013. At some point, when studying for World War I, Kye bumped into Randolph Carter on a visit to the Dream World, who was the only person to be able to beat him at a game of chess that he had ever met. He promised he would one day get revenge. He was taught of the nature of Chromosomes by Terry Handy, and had a pet cat by the name of Jack, who somehow lived past the normal lifespan of a cat. Another foe that he fought against was Yahtzee, who he came to respect so much that he would make him one of his bodies. At some point in time, he would come to face Mr. Wide, and this confrontation would kill Mr. Handy. Adulthood Kye would eventually become powerful enough to attempt to go toe-to-toe with powerful entities such as Bob Ross and Lumpy, and had to have fought with Hevor Trenderson at some point to understand the way of his Chromosome beasts in order to make an assessment on Ghouls. He also killed both Nyarlathotep and Macchine. Through a bargain with Lumpy, he would acquire the Samsara Eye, and then host a dinner party to acquire more bodies to control through said eye. So, he searched through the Dream World looking for a suitable host, specifically Carter, but was nearly unable to find him and only was due to the help of Pickman and an assassin telling him where Carter had been. Once he found his body, he reincarnated it to make it a suitable host for one of his new bodies. The Chronicles of Randolph Carter By the time the story starts, he explains what's going on to Carter and then prepares him for the dinner party. Once everyone arrives, he poisons them with wine, but notices that his finest guest, The Reader, is late. He is shocked to see this and hopes that they arrive, and they do, which he kills them last after telling them the entire life story of Randolph Carter. Then, Kye goes on to use their bodies and apparently become captured by the "B.O.I.S." and sealed in Chicago Outside the Canvas. Abilities Chromosomes It is unspecified what kind of Chromosome techniques that Kye knows, although he himself claims to have mastered all of them, which is most likely an exaggeration. Samsara Eye The only confirmed Chromosome technique that Kye knows of is Chromosome Technique: Six Paths, which is directly taken from his usage of the Samsara Eye. This technique allows him to commandeer six separate bodies. Immortality Although never explained why, Kye is at least impervious to aging. Inspiration The personality and mannerisms of Kye Byllesby are heavily based on those of Doc Scratch, a character from the comic ''Homestuck. The Samsara Eye is also based off of the ability of the Rinnegan from Naruto, with that being the literal translation of the Rinnegan from Japanese to English.